


My Love Byte

by galaxyteabags798



Category: The Emoji Movie (2017)
Genre: Identity Reveal, Multi, Reader-Insert, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyteabags798/pseuds/galaxyteabags798
Summary: Falling for Gene was one thing. A human in love with an emoji? Impossible.But Gene's not just any ordinary emoji. Besides being able to create multiple emotions, there's another deep dark secret he has...





	My Love Byte

"I have something to tell you." Gene’s sudden statement surprised you.

”What is it? You can tell me anything."

You take the yellowet's hands in yours. You realize that he refuses to look you in the eyes.

"I…” he starts, then hesitates. “I’m a vampire."

Your heart starts to beat faster. You feel your face flush. 'An emoji as a vampire?'

"How could this be?" you think out loud.

"It just happened. Plot convenience or something,” Gene mumbles as he attempts to let go of your hands. Your grip tightens.

"Gene, look at me." Your eyes meet his green orbs. "Listen, i'm not afraid. If anything, it makes me love you more."

Gene starts to blush.

"So is it okay if I kiss you?" he asks. You nod your head and lean in close.

"And bite me while you're at it,” you whisper.

"Your wish is my command."


End file.
